


Until Lambs Become Lions

by miss_umbra



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Bruce did not adopt Jason, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Tim Drake is Robin, loosely set in the dc animated universe, prostitute Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_umbra/pseuds/miss_umbra
Summary: Human traffickers. Violent pimps and johns. In First in Gotham, and now Bludhaven, someone has been violently and systematically taking them out.As if that didn’t keep Nightwing busy enough, Officer Grayson keeps crossing paths with a street-wise street-walker with a fine set of thighs, a heart of gold, and a chip on his shoulder.As much as he doesn’t want there to be a connection, it would be harder not to. But if it is such an open-and-shut case, then why can’t Dick bring himself to take him down?





	Until Lambs Become Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided this takes place (loosely) in the DCAU. This basically just means that Jason was never Robin and that some aspects of Jason’s story (like his father working for Two-Face and growing up in Crime Alley) were instead applied to Tim’s.   
> Also (and this is super important): Nightwing has long hair.

They were in the cave. Bruce was the computer, Tim and Dick watching the screen. “Titone Pollseri. Matthew “Matty” Doyle. Gio Sylvatta.” Bruce ran down the names and flashed the accompanying mugshots and crime scene photos. There were more names and photos as well. Some Dick recognized, most he did not. After all, both Nightwing and Officer Grayson operated more in Bludhaven than in Gotham these days. Titone had been a low-mid-level threat, second-in-command to a known illicit arms dealer. Matty was a drug dealer, and Gio was a hired gun. Those three had run in Bludhaven’s underground circles as well as Gotham’s, it seemed.

 

“So a bunch of thugs are sloppy, get themselves whacked. What’s the connection here?” Dick knew there must have been some point to it all though, or he wouldn’t be here.

 

“This isn’t random.” Bruce brought several of the crime scene photos up at once, zooming in and circling things as he spoke. “Tim and I have been tracking these murders.”

 

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Murders?”

 

“Deliberately and methodically killing is murder. It doesn’t matter who the victims are.”

 

Dick knew how Bruce felt about killing. He felt the same way. That was not what his issue with the wording was. “Just what makes you think that there is a connection? A knife to the gullet is kind of an on-the-job hazard for these guys, isn’t it?”

 

“Except they were all done by the same person.” Tim finally chimed in, sounding excited to reveal what he had pieced together in all of this.

 

“So it was a hit-man” Unless there was something about these men he didn’t know, Dick doubted it was someone high-profile like Deadshot, but that didn’t mean they weren’t capable of pissing off someone to point of being a target worthy enough for someone.

 

“Even better.” Tim grinned. Seriously, the kid was enjoying this reveal way too much, he reminded Dick of the detective in the parlor of a bad mystery novel. “They show all the hallmarks of being victims of a serial killer!”

“Huh.” That was pretty interesting. Dick was going to ask to continue, but of course, he did on his own, anyway.

 

“All of the deceased- there’s no way I’m going to call some of these guys victims- all of the deceased were beat up minutes before death. Bruises, stab wounds, broken bones, the works. Really aggressive stuff, too, passionate. With very little defensive injuries. Whoever killed these men was not initially seen as a threat, but managed to overpower them anyway, and quickly.”

 

“ Someone they trusted. An associate, maybe?” He was just thinking out loud, mostly. It seemed unlikely for a criminal to have that much trust in another. “Are we sure this is a male?” That may explain why they were underestimated.

 

Tim looked as though he was about to say something, but then he cocked his head, listening to someone on his headset. “Okay Batgirl, I’ll pass it on.”

 

On the way to the crime scene, it occurred to Dick that Tim still hadn’t explained what it was that had linked the deaths together.


End file.
